For The First Time
by Pluviophiles
Summary: Jihoon sadar kalau dirinya egois, dengan selalu meminta Soonyoung memenuhi semua panggilannya, alih-alih membalas perasaan Soonyoung. Dan Jihoon lebih sadar, kalau dirinya hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan Soonyoung semata-mata hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri. —Seventeen's Soonyoung x Jihoon. SoonHoon.


_Jihoon tahu kalau Soonyoung telah melabuhkan rasa cintanya pada Jihoon sejak pertama kali mereka dipertemukan di acara penerimaan siswa baru._

 _Jihoon mengerti kalau Soonyoung rela masuk dalam klub musik yang sama dengan Jihoon demi menarik perhatiannya._

 _Jihoon paham kalau Soonyoung sanggup memberikan apapun yang Jihoon minta, bahkan saat Jihoon menguras habis seluruh tabungan Soonyoung._

 _Jihoon sadar kalau dirinya egois, dengan selalu meminta Soonyoung memenuhi semua panggilannya, alih-alih membalas perasaan Soonyoung._

 _Dan Jihoon lebih sadar, kalau dirinya hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan Soonyoung semata-mata hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri._

" **For The First Time.** "

Soonyoung x Jihoon, _slight_ Seungcheol  & Seokmin.

Note : Jangan dibaca kalau nggak suka _boys love._ Saya nggak mau nanggung kalau kalian muntah ditempat. Judul sama cerita mungkin nggak sinkron, maafkan karena ini debut pertama saya disini. Tapi, saya nulis fanfik ini dengan iringan Mas _The Script – For The First Time._

 _ps. Percakapan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback._

 _ **Juni, 2015.**_

"Soonyoung, pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi denganmu kalau tidak menggunakan mobil." Tukas Jihoon final.

Soonyoung, pemuda itu terlihat gusar. Pikirannya mulai berkelana ke segala penjuru distrik otaknya. Memaksa penghuni disana untuk menghasilkan sepatah kata yang dapat ia lontarkan, agar Jihoon mengerti kalau dia sudah tidak mempunyai uang lagi saat ini.

Belum genap satu bulan sejak orangtuanya mengirimkan sejumlah uang untuk menunjang hidupnya di kota lain, tapi kini nominal yang tertera di tabungannya telah berganti menjadi ribu dari juta.

Soonyoung bukanlah tipikal anak yang gemar menghabiskan uangnya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Karena ia sadar, kalau dirinya tidak dilahirkan dari keluarga ningrat. Yang mana Soonyoung tahu, harus menghemat dan menyimpan uang dalam tabungannya sebijak mungkin demi menekan pengeluarannya.

Tapi Jihoon menjadi pengecualian bagi Soonyoung. Sejak Soonyoung diberikan lampu hijau dari Jihoon untuk memasuki hidupnya, seluruh kebutuhan Jihoon menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Entah sejak kapan itu berlaku.

Katakan Soonyoung bodoh, karena memang itu kenyataannya.

" _Aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Jihoon. Tapi kau juga harus lebih berfikir, Jihoon seperti hanya memanfaatkanmu,_ " Itu Seokmin, _roomate_ nya.

" _Sudah kubilang, Jihoon itu baik. Aku yang berinisiatif untuk menanggung keperluannya._ "

" _Kalau Jihoon memang benar-benar baik padamu, setidaknya dia sudah membalas perasaanmu sejak lama_ ," Seokmin memainkan nada sarkatisnya. " _Kau itu dibodohi, Soon._ "

Soonyoung kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mengulang kembali perkataan Seokmin. Benar, antara dirinya dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

Soonyoung pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Jihoon. Tapi sayang, semua deklarasi yang Soonyoung tujukan untuk pemuda kecil bersurai coklat itu harus rela menguap begitu saja entah kemana. Karena Jihoon pasti akan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, dengan cara meminta _ini itu_ pada Soonyoung.

Pernah suatu ketika sang adam bersurai keabuan itu agak ragu tentang hubungannya dengan Jihoon. Tapi seorang Jihoon, tetaplah Jihoon. Ia tinggal memberi perlakuan yang seolah menarik Soonyoung, membuatnya yakin kalau pemuda mungil itu juga menyukainya, maka masalah beres.

Terkadang Soonyoung berpikir; selama Jihoon ada disisinya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Meskipun dia yang harus terus berkorban untuk Jihoon.

 _Jihoon selalu menang kala keberadaannya selalu disalahkan di hidup Soonyoung._

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Soonyoung yang tak kunjung memberikan tanggapan.

Jengah, Jihoon menepuk pipi pemuda di hadapannya. "Soon?"

Yang dipanggil terkesiap kala merasakan telapak hangat Jihoon mendarat di permukaan kulitnya. "—Ya?"

Seketika pemuda bersurai coklat itu mendelik, membuat Soonyoung kembali teringat permintaan Jihoon tadi.

"Ah—ya, nanti sore aku akan me _rental_ sebuah mobil."

Senyum Jihoon mengembang.

Soonyoung mengabadikan itu dalam ingatannya.

Pikiran jernihnya sekali lagi kalah, dan Jihoon menang. _Untuk yang kesekian kalinya_.

 _ **Agustus 2015.**_

Suatu senja yang cukup cerah, setelah beberapa hari kemarin hujan terus saja mengguyur kota. Semburat oranye kemerahan yang dilukiskan oleh sang surya pada bentangan kanvas langit membuat Jihoon mengulum senyum karenanya.

Sangat kontras dengan keadaan di hadapan Jihoon saat ini. Berbagai kendaraan terus saja berlomba-lomba cepat untuk mengisi jalanan yang cukup padat. Bunyi klakson seakan menjadi musik yang memekakan telinga bagi raja jalanan yang biasa disebut kemacetan.

Jihoon tengah menempatkan bokongnya di bangku halte dekat rumahnya. Dia menunggu Soonyoung datang menjemputnya disini. Ada suatu acara penting yang harus ia hadiri. Di sebelah tubuh mungilnya tergeletak sebuah kotak berukuran sedang, berbungkus kertas kado bergambar garis-garis tipis dengan warna putih sebagai _background_ nya.

Sekali lagi, Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum manisnya mengingat kepada siapa dia akan memberikan kotak tersebut.

Fantasi Jihoon melayang jauh menembus angan-angan. Jihoon membayangkan saat dia nanti memberikan hadiah spesialnya untuk Choi Seungcheol—kakak kelasnya—di pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan malam ini di kediaman pemuda yang satu tingkat diatas Jihoon tersebut.

Tak lupa pikirannya mencetuskan beberapa prospek, tentang kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Seungcheol. Salah satu kemungkinan yang membuat pipinya memanas adalah membayangkan Seungcheol menyatakan cintanya pada Jihoon nanti.

Beberapa bulan belakangan, memang Jihoon menemukan dirinya menyukai Seungcheol. Terlebih saat acara pentas seni sekolahnya diselenggarakan. Jihoon kebetulan menjadi wakil dari klub musik untuk tampil, dan Seungcheol yang notabenenya pengurus organisasi sekolah pasti menjadi manusia super sibuk selama acara berlangsung.

Seungcheol berulang-kali terlihat bolak-balik memanggil _performer_ yang berada di _back stage_ untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya.

Dan kali ini giliran Jihoon.

" _Lee Jihoon?_ " Suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mengalihkan atensi Jihoon dari ponselnya. Mencari sumber suara, lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu tahu kalau itu Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memamerkan senyum hangatnya. " _Harap siap-siap._ "

Dan disinilah Jihoon berada. Di belakang panggung dengan perasaan gugup bukan main. Pemikiran negatif terus bermunculan, membayangkan kalau dia nanti gagal mencapai _high-note_ dan ditertawakan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

' _Drrt. Drrt._ '

Jihoon kembali ke alam nyata, kemudian meraih ponselnya.

'Soonyoung.'

Satu nama itu memenuhi layar _smartphone_ nya. Butuh beberapa menit untuk Jihoon meragu mengangkat panggilan Soonyoung. Sampai akhirnya Jihoon membiarkan ponselnya terus bergetar dengan nama pemanggil yang terus sama.

Lebih ada rasa malas yang berlebih untuk menjawab panggilan Soonyoung, ketimbang gugup.

Jika nanti Soonyoung bertanya mengapa panggilannya tidak dijawab, Jihoon hanya perlu mengatakan kalau dia meninggalkan ponselnya di _back stage_. Pun Soonyoung pasti akan mengerti.

" _Gugup?_ "

Jihoon terperanjat. Kaget.

" _Maaf mengagetkanmu_ ," Mata sipit Jihoon dilebarkan.

" _S-sunbae_ _—_ "

Alih-alih menjawab, Seungcheol menepuk kepala Jihoon dengan gemas. " _Lakukan yang terbaik, jangan demam panggung. Semangat_ _—_ _Jihoon._ " Lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jihoon dengan dua bongkahan pipinya yang mulai memanas sampai ke telinganya.

 _Mulai saat itu, Jihoon bertekat untuk mengejar Seungcheol. Dan mengabaikan Soonyoung._

Omong-omong Soonyoung, Jihoon jadi menanyakan kemana perginya pemuda itu hingga saat ini belum datang juga. Jihoon memaksakan sang adam dengan surai keabuan itu agar datang tepat jam lima sore, tanpa terlambat dan tanpa alasan apapun.

Namun sekarang waktu telah bergulir menjadi pukul lima sore lebih tiga puluh menit. Jihoon merogoh ponsel pintar dalam sakunya sembari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tanda kalau pemuda mungil itu tengah menahan emosinya.

Jemarinya sibuk mencari kontak Soonyoung dan men _dial_ nomor tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

Nada tunggu pertama.

Nada tunggu kedua.

Nada tunggu keti—

"Halo?" Suara di sebrang sana terdengar serak. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Jihoon mengasumsikan Soonyoung malah enak-enakan tidur dan membiarkannya terlambat ke pesta ulang tahun Seungcheol.

"Kupikir jam di kamar maupun ponselmu masih berfungsi dengan baik, Soonyoung."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang telepon. Jihoon mulai geram.

"Dan kupikir, kau juga tidak berhak untuk lupa bahwa kau akan menjemput dan mengantarku ke rumah Seungcheol sunbae."

Helaan napas lolos dari seberang telepon.

"Ji, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Masih terdengar serak. "Aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan. Sepertinya aku dem—"

"Persetan dengan omong kosongmu, brengsek. Aku membencimu dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Jihoon mengumpat Soonyoung, bahkan sebelum memberikan pemuda bermarga Kwon itu kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sesuatu yang Jihoon tidak ketahui adalah, Soonyoung yang rela menggempur tubuhnya demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang dengan cara bekerja _part time._

Alasannya satu.

 _Yaitu, untuk menyenangkan Jihoon._

 _ **Desember 2016.**_

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi sebagian besar penghuni kota untuk sibuk di pagi hari.

Termasuk Jihoon.

Jauh dari jam masuk kelas, Jihoon sudah duluan sampai disana. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa diantara murid-murid lain yang ternyata telah cukup ramai memenuhi koridor sekolah. Kedua obsidian hitamnya menjelajah setiap sudut demi menemukan sosok yang ia maksud.

"Oh, Seokmin!" Jihoon mempercepat langkahnya kala laki-laki yang dia sebut Seomin tadi berhenti dan menoleh.

Sesampainya Jihoon di hadapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, hanya tatapan tak suka yang disuguhkan padanya. Tapi Jihoon dengan sekuat tenaga mengabaikan pandangan Seokmin.

' _Sabar, Jihoon. Demi Soonyoung.'_

"Anu—soal Soonyoung," Jihoon mendadak terbesit perasaan ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Soonyoung pada Seokmin.

Pasalnya, Jihoon sekarang merasa seperti tubuhnya di _laser_ oleh Seokmin; karena masih terus memandanginya dengan tajam tanpa merespon apapun.

"Kemana Soonyoung?" Pertanyaan Jihoon kontan membuat Seokmin mengerutkan dahinya. Namun sejurus kemudian, yang tinggi menyuguhkan senyum tipis.

"Untuk apa mencari Soonyoung? Mau kau manfaatkan lagi?"

Jihoon terdiam. Jihoon tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kalau Seokmin sedang menyudutkannya sekarang.

"Seokmin, aku—"

"Soonyoung bahkan rela untuk kau perbudak, karena dia mencintaimu. Pula si bodoh itu malah dengan tololnya bekerja kesana kemari demi mendapatkan uang agar bisa menyenangkanmu,"

 _Tunggu, Soonyoung apa?_

"Saat kau menelepon Soonyoung karena telat menjemputmu di halte, dia sebenarnya dalam keadaan demam parah." Ada jeda sebelum Seokmin melanjutkan. "Kalau aku tidak menjotosnya, mungkin dia masih akan kekeuh menjemputmu saat itu."

Hati Jihoon mencelos mengingat reka ulang kejadian yang dimaksud Seokmin. Dimana dia dengan mudahnya membuat dugaan kalau Soonyoung sengaja tidur dan membiarkannya telat.

Setetes _liquid_ bening meluncur dengan bebas melintasi pipi Jihoon.

"Soonyoung sangat mencintaimu, Jihoon. Tapi kau—" Seokmin menghela napas sejanak, menekan emosinya.

"—kau malah memanfaatkannya demi kepentinganmu dan mengabaikannya. Tidak 'kah kau berpikir sedikitpun, bagaimana perasaan Soonyoung? "

Kedua netra Jihoon mulai memproduksi _liquid_ bening semakin banyak, membasahi pipinya yang mulai memerah. Seokmin sepenuhnya benar. Jihoon hanya memanfaatkan Soonyoung.

Menyimpan Soonyoung hanya untuk menjadi pemain cadangan saat dirinya sibuk dengan pemain utamanya. Parahnya, Soonyoung dengan sabar mengikuti permainan Jihoon.

Saat ini, Jihoon hanya dapat berpikir untuk menemukan Soonyoung secepatnya. Menyampaikan beribu maaf yang tak sempat belah bibirnya katakan saat Soonyoung ada. Menyampaikan berjuta penyesalan yang sempat tertutupi oleh keegoisan Jihoon, ketika Soonyoung masih disini.

Tubuh mungilnya merosot menumbuk lantai. Pertahanannya hancur saat itu juga. Persetan dengan tatapan murid lain yang memandangnya aneh karena seorang Lee Jihoon menangis.

Jihoon hanya ingin Soonyoung.

Seokmin menjadi tidak tega melihat Jihoon yang begitu rapuh sekarang. Dia menelan seluruh emosinya, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon.

"Soonyoung di rumahnya. Dia tidak melanjutkan sekolah karena masalah biaya. Pergilah kesana, Jihoon. Jangan sia-siakan temanku lagi."

 _Soonyoung sudah banyak drepotkan oleh Jihoon. Jihoon mau membalas semua kebaikan dan cinta Soonyoung_.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jihoon hanya menatap kosong jendela di sampingnya. Pikirannya penuh sesak oleh Soonyoung.

 _Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung tidak mau menemuinya?_

 _Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung membencinya?_

 _Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung_ _—_

"Nak?" Sebuah suara menarik Jihoon kembali pada realita. "Sudah sampai."

Jihoon tersenyum kikuk pada sang Sopir.

Sepeninggalan _taxi_ yang ia tumpangi tadi, pemandangan berganti menjadi sebuah rumah sederhana dengan cat biru muda yang menyejukkan mata. Dapat Jihoon lihat, seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menyiram tanaman di perkarangannya.

Jihoon berpikir, itu Ibunya Soonyoung. Karena pahatan di wajah wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Soonyoung.

"Permisi—"

Wanita itu menoleh. Memandangi Jihoon dengan lekat sebelum bicara, "Cari siapa?" Nada dalam suaranya sangan teduh.

Jihoon tersenyum kaku, "Benar ini rumah Kwon Soonyoung?"

Ibu Soonyoung membalas senyuman Jihoon dengan anggun, seraya mengangguk.

"Temannya Hoshi, ya?"

 _Hoshi_ _—_ _siapa?_

Menyadari tatapan tidak mengerti milik Jihoon, Ibu Soonyoung tertawa. "Maksudku, Soonyoung. Anak itu memang suka dipanggil Hoshi, karena sejak kecil dia sangat suka dengan bintang."

"Ah—" Jihoon mengangguk paham dengan polesan senyum yang lebih baikan.

"Bicara dengan siapa, Bu?"

Jihoon dan sang hawa kompak menoleh ke sumber suara dengan respon yang berbeda.

Kalau Ibunya Soonyoung tersenyum sembari mengelus lengan Jihoon, mengenalkannya pada anaknya seolah Soonyoung tidak mengenal Jihoon; pemuda mungil itu justru menegang. Mencoba menahan rindunya yang meletu-metup, pula untuk tidak segera berlari menghampiri Soonyoung dan memeluknya saat itu juga.

 _Baru Jihoon sadari, Soonyoung memang seperti bintang. Terlebih di hatinya._

Gemerisik ombak yang bergesekan dengan pasir putih menjadi melodi pengiring keterdiaman dua insan yang kini tengah duduk bersebelahan di bawah kungkungan langit senja. Obsidian masing-masing menancapkan fokusnya pada gulungan air di hadapan, dan mengunci bibir mereka sesaat.

"Kenapa?" Soonyoung yang membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Jihoon menjawab. "Soonyoung, aku—"

Perkataan yang sudah Jihoon susun sebelumnya, malah mencekat di tenggorokannya. Air matanya kembali menetes tanpa permisi. Melanjutkan pun, rasanya sulit. Jadi, Jihoon lebih memilih kembali terdiam dengan isakannya.

Soonyoung menunggu Jihoon dengan sabar. Bukan karena Soonyoung tidak ingin merengkuh sosok itu dalam pelukannya. Tapi Soonyoung sedang sekuat tenaga menahannya, karena ia sadar Jihoon milik orang lain.

 _Satu hal yang menjadi alasan lain Soonyoung berpulang dan tidak melanjutkan studinya._

"Aku—minta maaf padamu." Serak dan lemah seakan suara Jihoon habis ditiup angin.

Soonyoung sedikit terkejut, "Tidak perlu, Ji. Toh semua—"

"Perlu, Soon." Ucap Jihoon memotong kalimat Soonyoung. "Seokmin bilang kau bodoh. Tapi justru aku yang lebih bodoh."

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lekat, sementara objek pandangan Soonyoung tengah sibuk memperhatikan pasir yang ia duduki.

"Aku mengabaikanmu, aku bahkan membuangmu begitu saja," Jihoon mengusap sungai bening di pipinya dengan punggung tangan kecilnya.

"Maaf karena keegoisanku mengambil alih dan tidak menyadari kalau kau lebih berharga dari apapun."

Soonyoung tidak menyela, membiarkan Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Maafkan aku—yang terlambat mencintaimu, Soon." Seiring dengan perkataannya, Jihoon tersentak kaget saat Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Dan Jihoon hanya mampu membalas pelukan Soonyoung dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"Harusnya aku merasakan ini dari dulu," Jihoon meracau dengan suara pelan karena teredam di bahu tegap Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ji. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ada syarat keraguan dalam suara Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Soonyoung. "Maksudmu?"

Soonyoung menebalkan haratnya untuk tidak menerjang Jihoon saat ini. Karena, kedua netra Jihoon yang sedikit berair serta pipi dan hidungnya memerah akibat menangis, sangat menggemaskan bagi Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berdehem, "Kau kan milik—"

Keduanya terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena Soonyoung tidak mampu melontarkan kalimatnya. Tapi karena Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu membungkam akses keluarnya perkataan Soonyoung. Singkat kata, Jihoon menciumnya. Tidak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya Jihoon berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang telat hadir pada Soonyoung.

Mata sipit Soonyoung terbelalak, tidak menyangka Jihoon akan bertindak seperti ini.

Pipi tembam Jihoon memerah, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Jihoon memberikan satu kecupan lagi untuk Soonyoung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang adam.

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu Seungcheol sunbae, tidak. Sunbae telah menyukai Jeonghan noona sejak lama." Jihoon menarik jemari Soonyoung, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. "Maka saat itu juga aku sadar kalau ada orang yang lebih berharga untukku."

Bibir tipis Jihoon membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis seraya mengarahkan netranya bertubrukan dengan milik Soonyoung. "Kwon, aku tidak milik siapapun. Kecuali kau dan keluargaku." Tandas Jihoon.

.

.

Tolong jangan pancung saya- maafkan kegembelan fik ini karena saya masih belajar. Jadi tolong, beri saya setidaknya review untuk ini, okay? Agar saya semangat belajar. Thankyou! o u o


End file.
